WikiViews/Top Twenty Villain Songs
Dillon: Noah! Nolan! I got an EEEVVVIIIILLL idea. Guys? Noah: Are you just jumping Schaffrillas Productions' bandwagon? Dillon: No... yes... *The Fake Avengers appear.* Tom Cruise Iron Man: Oh hey, how's it going? I have returned, bitches! Dillon: EEEVIIILLLL! Human Torch: I'm so glad to be back! FLAME ON! WOOP WOOP! Noah: Oh, God... not these people... Dillon: Shall we fight them while telling our top twenty? Noah: Well, it's either that or anime mourning on Kingdom Life II, and I'm kinda getting sick of the latter, sooooo... *Elton John appears.* Elton John: HEEEEEEEEERE COMES A LIOOOOOOOOOOON! Noah: So THAT'S how it goes! *Dillon and Noah grab lightsabers* Dillon: Number 20! Ruber From Quest from Camelot- *Satan appears.* Satan: You ain't doing a list without me, bitches! Noah: OH, COME ON, SATAN! RIGHT WHEN WE STARTED THE GODDAMN COUNTDOWN! Satan: I'm SpOoOoOoOoKY! Noah: No, you're just painful as all Hell- ah, great. Satan (in a laughably fake British accent): I take that as a compliment, my lovely chap. Dillon: CAN I JUST EXPLAIN NUMBER TWENTY? Noah: Sure. *Noah stares at Satan.* Noah: Next time you do something stupid, I'm calling the Ghostbusters and Father Merrin from The Exorcist. Satan: Pssh, what are the GHOSTBUSTERS gonna do? Noah: They'll do something all right. Dillon: Number twenty is from an obscure musical movie called Quest for Camelot. Tom Cruise Iron Man: You mean that stupid movie that somehow got nominated for an Oscar? Hansel (Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters): Why does THAT movie get greenlit but not Hawkeye: The Movie? Noah: Because you're one of the least profitable Avengers. Hansel (Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters): Aw man! Dillon: But the villain song is kinda good. Basically Gary Oldman wants Celine Dion to help him overthrow Camelot. Noah: Despite the song sounding a bit improvised (which is weird for an animated film), it's very catchy and fun to listen to, and the lyrics are just... well, they're definitely something. Tom Cruise Iron Man: Aw, you kids don't appreciate REAL cinema. Noah: Mummy 2017 sucks. Tom Cruise Iron Man: SHUT UP! Dillon: Just go Tom. Tom Cruise Iron Man: Okay, but I'm gonna have to do some insane running. Noah: Never mind! Ugh... Dillon: Number 19! Nolan since you have no screen time yet, take it away! Nolan:You want a good villain song i got just the thing (Music starts playing In the Dark of The Night) Dillon: Ah, this Don Bluth classic in number nineteen, nice. Nolan(VO):This song kicks ass when your ready to start plaguing a army of hell this is the villain song plus every time Jim Cummings sings theres a 99% chance of him turning to NegaDuck Elton John: I should have been fucking Rasputin. Dillon: Life is not about you Elton. Nolan:He's right you'd much rather be Doctor Christmas. Dillon: Now... *Suddenly White Samuel L. Jackson comes* White Samuel L. Jackson: Freeze muthafuckas! Nolan: #18 Dillon: We can't continue the countdown right now! White Samuel L. Jackson is in our way! Nolan:Samuel what are you doing here?...and whats with all these celebrities around our house? Dillon: It is spooky... and I mean you missed Satan. Nolan:Oh makes sense now Dillon: Anyways 18 I guess. #18 The Reynolds Pamphlets. Yes i know I skipped the obvious you'll be back. Nolan:Actually i can see why it deserves to be on the list a bit Dillon: Explain for the audience. Nolan(VO): (shows song footage) Its about a man who knows he isn't gonna be a president which eventually became a confession that became known as the Reynolds pamphlet, and which may have been the first national sex scandal in U.S. .. Dillon: And everyone is dicks about it. Nolan:Indeed Dillon: As Jefferson brags, King George does random shit Nolan:Which drives him mad White Samuel L. Jackson: WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, YA GUYS? THREATENING THE POOR, NAIVE FAKE AVENGERS? Noah: They're really annoying! White Samuel L. Jackson: I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! Human Torch: Yeah! Leave us alone! Noah: Oh my God... Elton John: You guys need to take a chill pill. Dillon: They provoked us. Noah (VO): Number 17... Mother Knows Best, from Tangled. ''I'm not a huge fan of ''Tangled, but the song Mother Gothel sings to Rapunzel when she finds out Rapunzel's outside is pretty badass. Dillon: with Thugs, poison ivy, quicksand, cannibals, snakes, the plague Noah: Even having weird-ass lines like: Mother Gothel (dialogue from Tangled): "So if he's such a dreamboat, go and put him to the test..." Satan: Damn... she's good. Noah: Better than you. Satan: Fuck! Fuck you! Elton John: Just cue number 16. Noah: Right. Good call. Dillon: 16, Other Friends from Steven Universe the Movie. Noah: I haven't seen the movie, but I've heard this song before and it's gooooood. Dillon: And it is about a "stranger" wanting to destroy Steven for issues. Noah: Meh, I bet Amethyst is creepier. Dillon: She's the good guy. Tom Cruise Iron Man: Eh, honestly, Noah has a point. Noah: Ugh... Tom Cruise Iron Man: What? I'm just backing you up! Dillon: But you are the inferior Iron Man. Horribly Ugly Black Widow: And YOU ARE THE INFERIOR REVIEWER! Dillon; Shut up fake girl. Go on numero 15? Category:WikiViews Category:Comedy Category:Biondipastas's Ideas Category:Coolot's ideas